The Legend OF Zelda: Ganondorf's return
by Mysterious Voice
Summary: Link is sitting in his tree house when Zelda transports him to the castle and tells him that ganondorf has excaped! Now he must go on another quest. Now chapter 3 is up!
1. The flashback

The Legend Of Zelda: Ganondorf's Return:  
  
Key:  
  
(ME: ) = Authors note ***!!!*** = Flash back  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any places of people in this story. Unless I make my own up. ;)  
  
________________________________ Chapter 1: (ME: Really an Intro)  
  
It has been five years since Link; the hero of time has saved the land of Hyrule. The land had gone into another golden age. But Link had been forbid to ever enter the castle again. Because the king saw some evil in Link which no one else saw. But the king was right for there was something strange going on in Link; for the last few days instead of his normal sword training. He would kill animals on porous. Also he stopped visiting all his friends. Even Saria.  
  
Link wakes up one morning like he always does. Then he just lies there thinking.  
  
***!*** "So you have made it this far kid" A voice said.  
  
"Shut up Ganondorf!" Link heard himself say.  
  
This made Ganondorf mad so he shot a ball of energy at Link. When he did it again link hit it back with his master sword. And then took out a light arrow and shot it right into Ganondorf's heart. Link pulled himself over and hit the King of Evil with the master sword repeatedly.  
  
***!***  
  
Link wakes up his eyes not the normal blue color but instead red. A huge lighting ball shots out of his body. Then he falls unto the floor.  
  
(Me: Sorry about the shot chapter but it is just an Introduction. I will had one more chapter then I want five reviews before I ad any more chapters.) 


	2. Zelda and link reunite

The Legend Of Zelda: Ganondorf's Return:  
  
Chapter two: Link and Zelda reunite:  
  
(ME: ) = Authors note ***!!!*** = Flash back  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any places of people in this story. Unless I make my own up. ;)  
  
He wakes up in a bed, but not his bed. He does not know where he is. Then he hears a filmier voice. And it was Zelda's voice. "  
  
"Zelda! Is that you" Link heard himself call without thinking. But there was no answer. "Zelda!!!!!! Where are you?" Still no answer, then someone walked in. It was Impa Zelda's maid. And also the Sage of Shadows.  
  
"You are going to wake up the whole castle, Link" He heard Impa say to him. "I thought I was not allowed to be in the castle!" Link said. "Rules are meant for bending, not breaking. And we are only bending the rules a little bit. Because the King does not know you are in the castle yet. She said. "Where is Zelda?" Link asked. "Zelda will be here shortly." Impa then got up and left. ***!!!***  
  
I was sneaking around all the guards. Then I came to a courtyard. And she was there. The most beautiful girl in the world, Zelda. I walked up to hear. She introduced herself to me. Then she gave me a letter. And she even had Impa teach me her song.  
  
Then after I got the last stone. I came back to see her once more but she was gone. She had left me a telepathic message. That was the last I saw of her. Or so I thought. She had disguised her self. And helped him to defeat Ganondorf. But then sent him back to his childhood.  
  
***!!!***  
  
Zelda was shaking Link. "Link! Link! Wake up, please, if you don't wake up you are going to die! Please Link! Wake up! Come on, don't die! LINK! Please!" Link did not stir. "Impa, What is wrong with Link?" She asked.  
  
"He is dreaming of you. But he is in a coma right now. We can not get the guards to help him though." Impa told her.  
  
"Why is he dreaming of me?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Because he Love's you." Impa said. "But I need to tell him that he is really..."  
  
(Me: Ha, ha you are going to have to wait until I get 5 reviews. So Read and Review!) 


	3. The secret

The Legend Of Zelda: Ganondorf's Return:  
  
Chapter Three: The Secret  
  
(ME: ) = Authors note ***!!!*** = Flash back )*( = Cut scene *^^* = Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any places of people in this story. Unless I make my own up. ;) People's that I got reviews from gave me suggestions. Here is a list: Make the story's longer. (Witch I'll do) ;) Fix my lines. To check my spelling and grammar. (I'll try) ;) Thanks to the Reviewers: Majutsushi Kat-chan and also, Malathyne The rating is also going up to R in later chapters. (I THINK)  
  
..Ganondorf's son... And that I love him to......" Zelda told Impa.  
  
"Link, I won't leave your side. I love you. Please live. I need to tell you something. Please wake up. I need to talk to you. I know! I'll send you a telepathic massage!" She said to Link. (ME: The message is going to be a "Cut scene")  
  
)*( Link....it's me Zelda...please wake.up.it is important..I need to talk to you.at least one more time. please wake up Link. . . . )*(  
  
Once again she sat there crying. Then Link started to shake.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"Link! Are you ok?"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Zelda"  
  
"Where I'm I?"  
  
"Hyrule castle"  
  
"What happened to my tree house?"  
  
"I transported you here,. I need to talk to you.  
  
"Why Zelda?"  
  
"Because Link, Ganondorf is coming back. He has broken the seal and he will come to our world in 5 days. To stop him you'll need to."  
  
Link interrupted her. "Zelda I can't leave you.."  
  
Link tried to get up to kiss her but he stopped himself. Then he started to bleed. From his left arm.  
  
"Link, don't try to move just yet. To stop him you are going to have to travel to three different temples, The temple of Din, The temple of Nayru, and the temple of flora. And then travel to the desert where he will come for the final show down."  
  
"Why must I travel to the temples?"  
  
"Because there is a seal on the dessert and to break it you must collect the three stones of power, wisdom, and courage."  
  
"Zelda. I can't do that all in five days. Please.I can't leave you.. I." Link said as he tried to get up to kiss Zelda again and this time he did not stop himself. "Love you" Then they had a small kiss.  
  
Impa then walked in saying that the King has summoned Link to the king's chambers, which peasants rarely ever get to see. Link followed Impa down a passage of hall ways and small rooms until they finally got to a large room which Link guessed was the throne room because there in front of Link was a very old man, with a very long beard.  
  
"Link, my daughter has taken a liking to you. And I know evil is fast approaching."  
  
"Sir. I must save Hyrule but I canno."  
  
"Say no more. Zelda is a very skilled fighter and a very smart girl too. She is going with you no mater what she says.because I cannot separate you two."  
  
I was speechless. all I could manage to say is a small, faint, Thank you.  
  
Then Impa lead me back up to my room. I always thought of the king that he was a very mean man. And was the reason he had no family.  
  
When I got back to my room. She was still waiting there as beautiful has before. I started walking over to her when I fell to the floor and the last thing I heard was a loud thump  
*^^* I was walking with the princess in the flied. Towards the forest where my dreaded childhood took place. Probably where the Temple of Flora was. Zelda and I where walking hand in hand, I leaned over to kiss her, and she giggled. Then out of no where arrows came shooting out at Zelda, one through her heart, then her arm, then leg, then her head. A monster no one could describe because of it's evil heart, and ugly looks, it was a man but a very hidous one, it came out and sliced off Zelda's arm. The one with the Triforce mark. I know she was dead. So I pulled the master sword out of it's scabbard. The sword made a ringing noise like it always did. I could never grow tired of hearing it's ring. The sword taken from the temple of time, where he spent long days sitting there thinking. Once he had pulled the sword he took his shield to. Then he saw what this monster was. It was Mido, the bully he could still remember. And he had killed the woman he loved.  
  
"Me wants the Triforce! For me king!" Mido said.  
  
"Why did you kill her Mido? Why have you done this. King says thats he wills gives me powers then Saria will loves mes!"  
  
"Mido, you can't kill people"  
  
"Yes I can. And you are my next victim!" He said snapping out of his mumbled talking.  
  
"Let the best man win" I said.  
  
*^^*  
  
Then I awoke to Zelda standing over my bed.  
  
"Link. What happened?"  
  
"I had a terrible dream. It was about.." Then I stopped my self. I did not want to scare her.  
  
"Link. what is it?"  
  
"Nothing Zelda. But we have to get going." Having 2nd thoughts about bring her with me. No the king had said no matter what. And this time I would know where Mido would attack. Or did I?  
  
"What do you mean by.we?" "You father. I mean the king told me that no matter what you where coming with me."  
  
Then that made her happy. She came up to me and we shared a 2nd kiss. I was surprised that the king let Zelda fall in love with a commoner. But Link was not going to complain. For he had never loved any one before. And now he has experienced it.  
  
Then we got ready to leave.  
  
TBC (That means To Be Continued)  
  
(ME: I tried to make this chapter a little longer. Maybe it was still to short? Any way I used Majutsushi Kat-chan's suggjesten to make the story longer and I did. I will post the next chapter when I get 1 more review. We I got to go!) 


	4. A MESSAGE PLEASE READ

CHAPTER HERE SOON! SORRY EVERY ONE I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH MY LIFE (SCHOOL, FRIENDS, FAMILY ETC...) PLEASE UNDERSTAND I WILL MAKE A NEW CHAPTER FOR EVEY STORY THAT I HAVE! THIS MY TAKE AWHILE SO PLEASE BE PATINT....  
  
~MYSTERIOSVOICE~  
  
ps. It's 6:00 in the morning ( 


End file.
